The Gift
by Blueraingurl
Summary: [Sequel to Wish] Murata's Christmas gift. Yuuri and Wolfram stuck in a closet.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. KKM is property of its respective American and Japanese owners and distributors. No copyright infringement is intended.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Warning**: **Suggestive language and situations**. There may be various clichés running abound in this fic, they are all unintentional and I hoped for originality. There **may be various _out of character-ness_**, so please be warned and do not try to find a plot too much in this particular fic, although there may be one :P 

**A/N:** Please read my other fic _Wish_ to make more sense of this one-shot – especially with the characterizations. Comments are always appreciated :)

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Title: _The Gift_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram returned to the Maou's room very tired. It had been a long day and he was ready to go to bed. Normally he would wait for Yuuri but Yuuri had been coming to bed later and later – Gunter had made it his life's mission to drill Yuuri about his studies and the blond knew no one could deter a determined Gunter.

However, tonight he knew the reason why Yuuri was going to be late was different; he was with the Great Sage discussing something he had no clue about. After all, the Great Sage had forcefully pulled Yuuri away as they were about to head off to bed and told Wolfram to go ahead because he needed to _'talk with Shibuya.'_

Wolfram shook his head again, sometimes he wondered about the close relationship between the Great Sage and Yuuri.

Wolfram unbuttoned his shirt and loosened his belt; his shoulders were still sore, sleeping in his old room the last week had really given him muscle cramps. He threw his shirt onto the bed and stripped down to his royal thong. However, something caught his eyes as he looked at the bed. He then picked up the plain looking box with curiosity; it was specifically addressed to him from the Great Sage.

_Happy late Christmas Wolfram, please utilize this well. It is customary for people on Earth to wear this at night and Shibuya would greatly appreciate the gesture. Best regards, Murata Ken._

Wolfram opened the box and wondered what other ridiculous tradition that earth had; he was a bit wary of them ever since the _'Great Sage incident.'_ He blushed again at that memory; he knew the Great Sage did not want to kiss him, after all he had said that it was tradition to kiss under a mistletoe . . . a tradition that Yuuri did not have much faith in obviously, since he avoided Wolfram like the plague during that whole week leading up to Christmas.

"Oh," Wolfram gasped out loud as he held the silky fabric in his hands. He didn't know what to think.

"It seems a bit indecent if you ask me," he spoke out loud, "stupid earth and their traditions." But then he sighed again; for Yuuri he would do anything and if earth tradition warrants it, he had no other choice.

"Stupid wimp," Wolfram muttered to himself as he pulled down his underwear to change into the earth contraption that the Great Sage had given him.

"Oh, but it does feel nice," Wolfram talked to himself again as he slipped the other piece of nightwear over his head . . . he felt it tug his stomach area. He also noticed how short the shirt was! So he tried to pull the piece closer to his thighs and failed utterly. He felt grossly underdressed suddenly as he walked to the mirror. The nightwear left very little to the imagination and he felt a tad bit lucky that it did cover his bum to an extent.

_'Oh__, the lengths he would go through to please the stupid wimp,' _Wolfram thought with some fondness as he opened the top drawer of the dresser. He gently felt the contours of the tattered baseball that Yuuri had given him for Christmas. He still didn't understand the significance of it but it didn't matter because Yuuri had thought about him.

Recently Yuuri had started to teach Wolfram how to play baseball. The blond prince thought how stupid the earth sport was, but he did like the time he spent with Yuuri in the process, although he would never admit that fact to Yuuri! However, he knew he had blown his temper on several occasions with the black-haired king but Yuuri had patiently explained to him again the rules of the earth sport and encouraged Wolfram to try harder. He suddenly felt warmth spread over him . . . and for that, Wolfram would endure wearing this weird nightgown that the Great Sage had given him.

Wolfram then closed his drawer and walked toward his bed. He promptly fell asleep.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuri entered the room, he was dead tired and talking to Murata had given him quite a headache. His friend had gone off on tangents and whatnot during their _"important talk"_ which Murata had dragged him away to. He still didn't understand anything the Great Sage was telling him and finally got the annoying black-haired friend off of his back.

Now, he just wanted to sleep.

Yes sleep and_ 'not perv off his fiancé during his dreams.'_ Yuuri groaned again, his dreams of late were becoming very vivid and having the blond prince next to him was not helping him any. After all, Yuuri had found himself in many awkward positions when Wolfram and he would wake up in the mornings – he may have enjoyed it unconsciously in his dreams but so many conflicting emotions had followed him in the morning afters.

Yuuri quickly undressed and got into his pajamas and headed toward his bed.

Yuuri stopped breathing for a moment at what greeted him. He rubbed his eyes and looked once again at the sleeping form of Wolfram.

He rubbed his eyes again. He wasn't sure what to make of what greeted him – Wolfram was clad in a very short silk green nightgown that left very little to the imagination. The problem wasn't that though because Yuuri was used to looking at frilly pink nightgowns. What he was not used to though, was it being very shiny green and very short! In addition, the blond currently had his legs wrapped around the covers, so Yuuri was exposed to very pale legs that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Not only that, the night gown was so incredibly short that it had ridden up Wolfram's waist area and Yuuri could see the shiny matching green thong with a very big ribbon holding it together.

"Oh god," Yuuri groaned, someone must really hate him or something. He didn't know what to do; either he should sleep on the floor or act like nothing was out of the ordinary and sleep next to the blond.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out as he opened his green eyes and slightly lifted his body up to get a better view, "is that you? Is everything alright with the Great Sage?"

"Eh?" Yuuri eeped out, "go back to bed, there's nothing to worry about . . . by the way, did you change your night clothes?"

"Oh, okay," Wolfram closed his eyes and mumbled out, "Great Sage, present," and fell back to sleep.

'_Great Sage, present?'_ Yuuri yelled internally, _'he knew he should have beheaded Murata earlier_!' He couldn't understand why Murata was doing this to him, what had he ever done to deserve this from his friend? _'Oh, he would definitely have a word with Murata in the morning.' _After all, he was still not over the "Murata Perversion Incident" from Murata groping his fiancé, thank you very much!

Yuuri frantically closed his eyes and felt for the edge of his bed to lie down on, he also inwardly cursed the moon because it had provided him enough light to see what the 'Great Sage's present' was . . . and exactly how sensual it had looked on Wolfram, _'err, no, no he meant how indecent it looked.'_

Yuuri shook his head of his thoughts; he needed his sanity thank you very much.

Yuuri cocooned himself into the covers and silently prayed that morning would come soon because he was ready to kill his friend this time and get rid of the offensive nightwear even if it killed him!

-

-

-

-

-

-

"YUURI!" Wolfram's eyes twitched as he yelled at the sleeping black-haired king, he really wanted to know why and how Yuuri's hand was encircling the ribbon of the Great Sage's gift, which was very close to the blond's thighs, which was also quite dangerously near his very private parts.

Yuuri feigned sleep_; 'he will not, no definitely will not open his eyes this morning until after Wolfram had safely left the premises.'_ He pretended to unwind his fingers, very delicately in case he loosened them and exposed the blond – and then promptly yawned and flipped over on his face. Hopefully that would throw the irate blond off.

After trying for twenty minutes to wake up Yuuri, Wolfram gave up – he needed to prepare for the day and did not have time to try to understand what was going through Yuuri's brain as of late! However, the reason Wolfram gave up more easily than he usually would have was because Yuuri's hands on his thighs had invoked certain feelings in him.

It was very sensual and intimate and Wolfram stifled a small groan at that thought because at any moment during the night, Yuuri could have accidentally brushed against him, which would have left Wolfram in a very awkward situation to explain to Yuuri; if Yuuri woke up that is.

---------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram re-entered the Maou's bedroom at night in a strange sense of deja-vu. The Great Sage had deterred Yuuri due to some important discussion again just like last night and had told the blond to go ahead of them.

And now as he looked on the bed, he noticed another plain box.

He opened the note with some confusion because Christmas was definitely over.

_Ah, Wolfram, I'm afraid your present had met its untimely demise due to some misunderstandings I had had with Shibuya. However, rest assured that I leave this in your care. Merry late Christmas again! From: Murata Ken_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Stupid Murata," Yuuri mumbled again as he changed into his pajamas. He was beginning to suspect that Murata enjoyed torturing him or something. However, he had made it quite clear to the Great Sage that he did not appreciate inappropriate clothing for his fiancé for the nights, or even mornings if Murata had such a whim.

Now he was ready for bed and would not have to look at a very inappropriately dressed Wolfram in green silk.

"Oh . . ." Yuuri couldn't think as all his blood pooled to his lower regions when he was about to climb into bed and turn off the bed table lamp.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram called out in confusion, "is that you? Uggg, its soooo hot, can you pass me the glass of water?"

With blurring vision, as Yuuri's blood rushed away from his head – Yuuri watched Wolfram grab onto the offered glass . . . Wolfram then gulped down the water as he began to undo some of the white shirt's buttons he was wearing, halfway down his chest. The blond prince then in his sleep filled-state, spilled some water down the shirt after taking a sip, which had made the shirt cling tighter to the blond.

Yuuri groaned at the image Wolfram was making – who knew what kind of havoc Wolfram wearing his earth attire – or more specifically Wolfram wearing Yuuri's crisp white-collared shirt, would wreck on him and his hormones.

To top it off, Wolfram was not even wearing shorts or pants! Thankfully Yuuri was a bit taller, albeit less than an inch, than the blond prince and that he had also worn some of his shirts long, so the white shirt had pooled past Wolfram's thighs.

"Err, Wolfram?" Yuuri breathed through his mouth, he had trouble thinking at this point.

"Hmm," Wolfram answered as he laid back to sleep as a stifling heat overcame his body.

"Why are you wearing my shirt to bed?" Yuuri managed to ask.

"Oh? I dunno," the blond answered, "didn't know it was yours . . . the Great Sage left it on the bed . . . mmm, g'nite."

Yuuri didn't move a muscle – he was either ready to run or pass out.

Then Wolfram did the unthinkable – Yuuri watched in fascination as Wolfram began to undo the rest of the buttons unconsciously and struggled to take it off . . . after awhile, Wolfram stopped fidgeting with the sleeves and half of the shirt was off of his shoulders. The blond seemed satisfied with his state of undress and stopped moving around on the bed. However, he had also spread his legs in a very awkward angle in the process!

Then Yuuri had mistakenly looked further down the blond's body.

"Oh god," Yuuri groaned, Murata had somehow found the green silk thong he had hidden earlier in the day and Wolfram had worn it again to bed, ribbon and all!

Yuuri felt heat pool tighter to his lower body and shook his head – he had seen a naked Wolfram before and it had never affected him, he had also seen Gunter, Conrad and even Gwendal naked!

"That's right," Yuuri muttered to himself, _'he wasn't gay, not at all! He had seen all the possible attractive naked men in his private bath, even a frowning Gwendal was attractive in his own right, in a purely aesthetic point of view.' _

'_Damn,' _Yuuri did not just think that about Gwendal . . . His heterosexuality was quickly flying out of the recesses of his mind._ 'No, no,' _Yuuri reassured himself,_ 'He did not feel his hormones rise, naked Mazoku body part or not, so the sight of Wolfram did nothing for him, nothing at all!'_

Yuuri settled into bed and turned off the bed lamp and wished for sleep to come fast.

-

-

-

-

-

-

Yuuri felt incredibly hot as he opened his eyes in confusion. He knew it was not day yet but the first rays of sunrise hit the window, it would be morning soon enough, _'so why did he wake up?'_

He almost yelled in surprise when pale shoulders greeted his vision. What was more surprising though was how his lips had been attached to the pale shoulders!

"Yuuri," Wolfram mumbled in his sleep, "it's nothing, and of course I would save your life."

Yuuri was shocked, _'was Wolfram awake?' _The blond prince would kill him if he saw the red marks Yuuri had made on his flawless skin.

"Hehe," the blond giggled suddenly, "no need to thank me Yuuri . . . no need to apologize either you wimp, after all I am your fiancé."

"Oh Yuuri," Wolfram groaned out.

Yuuri realized that Wolfram must be dreaming; he really didn't want to know what kind of dream the blond was having though!

"Yuuri," Wolfram moaned out and grabbed onto the wide-eyed king, "Oh Yuuri."

Yuuri was greeted with a mop of blond hair as Wolfram unconsciously rubbed into his side and held onto his waist. He gave up trying to struggle out of the blond's embrace and he noticed for the first time how nice Wolfram smelled. It reminded him of spice and flowers.

The day couldn't get any worse Yuuri had thought to himself as he welcomed sleep again . . .

---------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Yuuri," Greta ran into her father's embrace, "I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" Yuuri asked with affection, he had thankfully avoided an over-zealous Gunter telling him to study after dinner and did not hope to run into him anytime soon. After all, he really needed a break and Greta always brought a smile to his face.

Greta was about to answer Yuuri until she saw Wolfram turn the corner talking to someone. Yuuri noticed Greta's gaze and looked to see who it was.

Yuuri looked with distrust at Wolfram and the person he was talking to. Yuuri didn't really like the look on Wolfram's first-in-command officer's face as he was talking to the blond prince. Guard unit or not, Yuuri remembered a conversation he had with Murata regarding Wolfram's night attire – obviously the maids and soldiers of the castle had had heated discussions about the blond and his pink nightgown. Murata had even suggested that Wolfram's unit was quite enamored with their captain.

He then saw the blond yell at his first-in-command and then pat the soldier's shoulder awkwardly as the soldier bloomed under the attentions from Wolfram.

Yuuri quirked his eyebrows in irritation but couldn't understand why.

-

-

-

-

"Wolfram!" Greta ran up to the blond and jumped onto him.

"Whoa," Wolfram turned his attention to his daughter and quietly dismissed the soldier, "Greta."

Wolfram smiled at her – Yuuri noticed again how beautiful that smile was.

"Wolfram," Greta smiled in response, "let's all play together, I'm bored." She turned her head towards Yuuri.

"Oh," Wolfram spoke with concern, "but it's almost past your bedtime and I don't want you to be tired in the morning."

"Aww," Greta whined in response. She knew her trump card very well though as she spoke again, "Papa, please?"

'_Oh gods, how could he even refuse?'_ Wolfram thought to himself, "Okay but only for an hour or so . . . so what did you want to play?"

That was a cue for Murata Ken to enter this loving, _albeit too fluffy even for his tastes_, scene.

"Yuuri, we should all play hide-and-seek!" Murata smiled sweetly.

'_Hmm,'_ Yuuri did not like the smile on his friend's face at all. But seeing Greta light up, he couldn't refuse either.

"Yeah, Yuuri I want to play that!" Greta added in, "I know how to play, I'll count to one hundred, okay?" Yuuri twitched in confusion, _'how did Greta know how to play an earth game?'_

"It seems like everyone except for Wolfram knows how to play this game," Murata smiled, "so Greta you can start counting and I'll show Wolfram what to do . . . Shibuya you can go hide by yourself."

Yuuri did not know why, but his eyebrows rose even higher as he saw Murata hold Wolfram's hands and pulled him away from Yuuri.

-

-

-

-

-

"Shibuya, go away," Murata smirked, "we're playing hide-and-seek and it would be dumb for all of us to hide together."

Yuuri followed though, he would not be deterred . . . He noticed the strange silence of his fiancé and the blush that was appearing on Wolfram's cheeks when Murata leaned in to whisper something to the blond!

Murata led them to the downstairs of the castle and into a corridor that Yuuri was not familiar with. In addition, he stopped in front of a very strange looking door and opened it and was about to enter that small cramped space with Wolfram!

"Hey!" Yuuri yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Obviously I'm going to hide with Wolfram in this place so that Greta can't find us," Murata told Yuuri as if he were stupid to even ask that question.

"That's the stupidest idea that I ever heard of Murata," Yuuri growled in defense.

"Fine then Shibuya," Murata smirked, "you hide in here with Wolfram and I'll find somewhere else to hide." With no other options, Murata shoved his friend into the closet and closed the door on them.

-

-

-

-

-

Wolfram and Yuuri looked stupidly at each other in the dark small closet; thankfully there was some light coming through the cracks of the door though.

"So, err, what did Murata say to you?" Yuuri asked curiously.

"He,ummm,saidthat," Wolfram mumbled, "I mean he askedmeifIlikedhispresents."

"What?" Yuuri asked; he didn't like how Wolfram was blushing so hard.

"Never mind," Wolfram muttered, "So how long do we have to stay here wimp?"

"Don't call me a wimp!" Yuuri harrumphed, "and it's until Greta finds us."

"Oh, okay," Wolfram said.

"Yeah," Yuuri replied.

Silence.

-

-

-

-

-

Silence . . .

Neither really said a word as they waited.

"This is stupid," Wolfram spoke suddenly as thirty long minutes passed by, "we've been in this cramped dirty closet for too long."

In irritation, he stood up from where he was sitting and felt for the doorknob, the heat he felt was stifling and it was not due to the small space in the closet. Rather Yuuri would not stop fidgeting . . . and it was making Wolfram squirm.

Wolfram knew earth had to be the craziest place in the world! _'Seriously, with mistletoes and baseball and now hide-and-seek!'_ Being so close to Yuuri was also making it hard for the blond to think and he had to control his hormones or he knew he would do something that Yuuri hated.

Similarly, Yuuri had other problems to deal with. He knew it had been a bad idea to play this game, especially since it had been Murata's initiative. So Yuuri had the same idea as Wolfram when he stood up suddenly to find the doorknob. In the process he felt his leg cramp up and he grabbed onto Wolfram's waist for support.

Wolfram shouted in surprise and held onto the doorknob tightly and felt the old doorknob become loose, and then heard in horror as it fell to the ground.

"Wolfram, don't tell me what I think that was," Yuuri spoke out.

"Ah! You hennachoko!" Wolfram yelled in frustration and then started to bang on the door, "Help, let us out!"

Yuuri realized the precarious situation he was in and started to bang on the door with Wolfram.

No amount of screaming and banging had garnered the castle occupant's interest and after one hour of trying, Wolfram and Yuuri gave up.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I can't believe this," Wolfram started to laugh, breaking the silence, "I really can't believe this."

Yuuri twitched in response, "It is kind of funny though."

"Yeah," Wolfram continued, "after all, how many times had we been stuck together on a ship, in a cave, in a closet . . ."

Yuuri started to laugh too, he remembered that time Wolfram had locked himself in a closet. But then suddenly, he also remembered that time Wolfram had been kidnapped and how he had followed him, only to be captured and imprisoned with the blond.

That reminded him of something else too, "Wolfram," Yuuri thought out loud, "did I ever thank you for saving me from that cliff?"

Wolfram looked in the direction of Yuuri's voice in surprise. Yuuri had obviously gone off on a tangent and Wolfram wasn't sure what he meant by it. However, he replied, "there was nothing to thank, you wimp."

"Stop calling me a wimp," Yuuri pouted.

But this did remind the blond about something too.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called out tentatively after a brief silence, "did I ever thank you for coming to rescue me when I was kidnapped?"

"Hmm," Yuuri replied. Truthfully no, rather the blond had yelled at him about being in the way and how he could have escaped without him.

-

-

-

-

-

"Yuuri," Wolfram spoke again. He was getting sleepy and knew that Yuuri was too but another thing had been on his mind . . . "Do you like Weller-kyo?"

"What do you mean?" Yuuri felt himself wake-up, he had never heard that kind of tone from the blond – it was wistful and sad for some reason.

". . . Do you hate me?" Wolfram mumbled, "Never mind."

Yuuri inched closer to the blond's body and felt for his arms.

"Wolfram," Yuuri's voice hitched as he felt the contours of Wolfram's body against his side. "Of course I like Conrad . . . and I don't hate you, it's true that it took me a long time to understand you and I still don't fully, but I've never hated you."

"But you still like Weller-kyo better right?" Wolfram tensed, "I know I could be selfish and a brat and he's nothing like me, he's . . ."_ he's better, Weller-kyo was much better than him.  
_

Wolfram couldn't stand it – being so close to Yuuri was wrecking havoc on his senses and he did not mean to bring up the issue about Conrad but . . . insecurity was always with him about Conrad and Yuuri.

Wolfram stood up to bring distance between him and Yuuri but then his legs suddenly gave out from sitting too long on the floor.

"Ahh," the blond yelled as Yuuri caught him in his arms and had Wolfram in his lap.

-

-

-

Yuuri didn't know what to say as he looked at the dimmed green eyes of Wolfram – although the closet was dark, his eyes had adjusted for night vision after being in there for so long and he was able to see clearly the insecurity etched on the blond's face.

He tentatively reached out for Wolfram's face and held his cheek.

Yuuri didn't know what prompted him but he leaned close toward the blond's lips and softly captured it.

"You're fine the way you are Wolfram," Yuuri whispered against the blond and Yuuri realized that he actually meant it – he had come to appreciate this stubborn and spoiled Wolfram somehow . . . and he didn't like looking at the insecurity and pain in Wolfram's eyes at the question he had asked.

-

-

-

Yuuri had imagined kissing Wolfram and doing other things during his dreams but the feel of Wolfram's lips on his own was beyond description.

Yuuri couldn't believe what he was doing, he had not meant to kiss the blond but did so anyways and he had never felt this burning awareness of himself and another. He hungrily clung to the blond and felt an emotional level of his very core connecting with Wolfram.

Wolfram unconsciously moaned and parted his lips to allow Yuuri entrance. With tentativeness, they explored each other.

Wolfram couldn't believe the incredible feeling he was associating with kissing Yuuri; it was beyond physical, an emotional level he had never thought possible.

-

-

-

-

-

-

After realizing what they were exactly doing, Wolfram and Yuuri stopped to look at each other. Wolfram saw the vulnerability and the confusion that warred within Yuuri, while Yuuri saw the blond's nervousness and insecurity.

Unsure of what to say or to do next, Wolfram suddenly felt something poking him . . .

"Yuuri, can you move Morgif a bit?" Wolfram stated, "It's a bit uncomfortable."

Yuuri felt mortified, _'it definitely wasn't Morgif that Wolfram was feeling,'_ and then looked at Wolfram again, the prince looked uncertain and hopeful and then Yuuri knew that he was a gone man. He declared himself Wolfram-sexual just then . . . he mind as well, after all that he and Wolfram had gone through. He wasn't willing to let go of this physical and emotional connection with the irate blond anymore.

Yuuri started to laugh out loud and stood up and helped Wolfram to stand, "let's try getting out again – it'll be uncomfortable to sleep here for the night – I prefer our bed anyways."

They both nodded and smiled.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

The Great Sage frowned in disappointment by the closed closet door, _'Morgif? Wolfram and Shibuya can be quite stupid,' _he thought to himself. However, he smiled in mischief; he knew that things could only get more interesting now if the sounds that they had made were anything to go by. And yes, he did have all the time in the world until Shinou came back to him!

He noticed the approaching figures of Wolfram's brothers. He then nodded in Conrad's direction as Greta led him down the corridor by the closet with Gwendal behind them and spoke out loud, "I think the door is stuck and it seems like Shibuya and Wolfram are in here."

"I'll take Greta to bed while you free them," Murata spoke as Conrad and Gwendal nodded, although they looked at the Great Sage with a hint of wariness.

"Greta, let's get you to bed," Murata smiled at the little girl before him, "your fathers would kill me if they knew you were up past your bedtime!" She nodded in agreement and smiled while she held onto the Great Sage's hands.


End file.
